Playtime
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Random oneshots! Pairings vary from chapter to chapter.
1. Ch 1: Catnip is bad, ain't it?

Note: Just random yaoi stories I thought up for absolutely no reason what-so-ever. So yeah, if ya don't like guy-guy love, then I suggest you head back right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did... it would be rated R, for hot steamy intercourse! -maniacal laugh-

**_One-shots_**

Chapter 1: Catnip is bad, or is it?

"Kyo, what do you think you're doing?" Shigure asked curiously, seeing said cat rolling around on the floor in his room.

Kyo looked up at Shigure with a drunken smile and held out his arms. "Shii-chan!" He purred, rushing to the startled dog and flinging himself into his arms. Shigure nearly had a heart attack as Kyo rubbed his face against his chest, purring like the cat he was.

"Kyo, what are you-oh-doing?" Shigure faltered as Kyo rubbed his face into Shigure's neck and lightly licked a certain spot that made Shigure's brain turn into mush. "Shii-chan..." Kyo purred seductively, rubbing his body against Shigure, having him shiver.

"You're not yourself Kyo. What have you gotten into?" Shigure asked, trying to pull away from the cat. "It doesn't matter Shii-chan.." Kyo purred, leading Shigure to the bed, before making him fall back on it and climbing over him.

"K-Kyo!" Shigure asked, nearly moaning as Kyo rubbed himself into Shigure's groin. As Kyo's tongue traveled down his neck, that's when Shigure snapped.

He swiftly flipped them over, pinning Kyo beneath his body. "Alright Kyo, you better be ready," He said huskily, gently kissing Kyo's lips as he finished. Kyo wrapped his arms about Shigure's neck, bringing him back down for another kiss. "I've been ready," He replied.

Slowly, Shigure removed Kyo of his shirt, before coming up to lick at his neck. Kyo gave a light moan, turning his head to give Shigure better access. Soon, their clothes were discarded, and Shigure lightly inserted a finger inside Kyo.

Kyo gave a small whimper at the sudden intrusion, before the gentle pain passed and he begged for more. Shigure more than happily obliged, bringing his head down towards Kyo's member. Kyo panted as Shigure enveloped him, his hands becoming entangled in Shigure's hair. "Shigure, more!" He moaned, trying to get him to go faster.

Shigure smirked, and pulled his head up, before slowly coming back down, at the same time, inserting yet another finger into Kyo. After a couple of minutes, Shigure pulled his fingers out, and lifted his head from Kyo's length. Kyo lay panting beneath him, sweat covering both their bodies in a light sheen.

Shigure lay one of Kyo's legs on his shoulder, and swiftly entered the cat, making him cry out at the pleasure and pain of that one act.

_**888888888888888888888**_

Shigure opened his eyes lightly, before he gave a small yawn. _'What a nice dream..'_ He thought to himself, before he suddenly noticed the extra presence in his room. _'It wasn't a dream!'_

Kyo was sleeping soundly beside Shigure, looking so peaceful as he did so. Shigure slipped out of the bed, and made his way to the bathroom, but stopped when his foot came into contact with something.

He looked down and picked up the little mouse. He couldn't help but start laughing a bit. This explained Kyo's sudden strange behavior. He laughed as he threw it over his shoulder, going into the bathroom.

Little did he know it landed on his pillow, right in front of Kyo's nose. Kyo instantly woke up, and upon hearing the shower come on, quickly went to 'help' Shigure.

Who ever said catnip was bad for cats? Now, Shigure likes to keep some hidden in convenient places, for example, inside his shirt. It drives Kyo crazy, but has very, _very_ pleasurable results. So, neither of them complain.

Next chapter: Chapter 2: A game of Cat and Mouse


	2. Ch 2: Game of Cat & Mouse

**Yes, I know.. I've been a Shikamaru again.. long over due chapter is here at last! Yes, I know.. You all hate me.. read on though! This one is KyoYuki, if you couldn't already tell.. hehe... more shonen-ai than anything though... with yaoi implications. Heh, enjoy?**

Chapter 2: A game of Cat and Mouse

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass, you damn rat!!" Kyo yelled, charging towards Yuki. Yuki barely had to move to dodge it. As Kyo continued sending punch after kick, Yuki got tired of it, and quickly went right up to the cat, inches away from his face.

Kyo froze, having Yuki so close made his heart thump loudly against his chest. He fought the blush that was threatening to come up. Suddenly, Yuki kicked him in the face, sending him flying out of the door and outside.

"Oh Yuki, look at what you've done to my door." Shigure whined, drinking tea. "I'm sorry Shigure, but I didn't expect him to fly out. He should learn to keep his guard up." Yuki replied, sitting down to eat as well.

Kyo cursed himself as he lay on the ground. He blamed all his failures at beating Yuki on his heart. Each time he could have won, his feelings had to interfere, allowing Yuki to go through his defenses and beat him once more.

'_I can't beat him like this... It isn't fair! Why do I have to be plagued with these confusing feelings for Yuki! What do they mean?'_ He wondered as he slowly picked himself up, and went to his rooftop hangout.

_**88888888888888888888888**_

Kyo had figured it out. He just couldn't believe it, but he knew he couldn't be wrong. He was in love with Yuki.

This was all twisted, wasn't the cat supposed to hate the rat for tricking it? Why the hell was Kyo feeling this way? Why, dammit, WHY!?

He ran a hand through his hair, and fell back against his bed. "Why me? Why does it have to be me? Why him?" He asked the air, before turning on his side.

'_I don't even know if he feels the same... Though he probably doesn't; he hates me. He's said it so many times... No wonder each time he said it.. It hurt... What do I do? God, what do I DO?'_ He asked himself, clenching the sheets in his hand. He couldn't just go up to Yuki and say, 'Yuki, I've just realized that I'm in love with you. Let's have some hot, steamy sex!'.

He grimaced at the last sentence. Maybe he wouldn't say that part, no definitely not. He'd just have to think on something.

_**8888888888888888888**_

Morning came all too soon, and Kyo made his way out of his room. He bumped into another person, and his heart rate instantly sped up once again.

"Watch where you're going, stupid cat." Yuki hissed up at Kyo. That's when the unexpected happened; Kyo leaned down, brushing his lips over Yuki's in a gentle caress. Yuki gave a start, before taking a step back, eyes wide with surprise. Kyo suddenly realized what he'd just done, and also took a step back, staring into Yuki's eyes. He turned and dashed off without another word.

Yuki could do nothing but stare straight ahead of him, before he slowly brought two fingers up to his lips. Had that really just happened?

_**8888888888888888888**_

Kyo couldn't believe he had just done that! What the HELL had gotten into him! No, that wasn't supposed to happen yet!

'_I've messed everything up! Dammit!'_ He mentally yelled before he heaved a sigh and fell back onto the roof to stare up at the sky.

He stayed there for a good while, and fell asleep.

_**888888888888888888**_

Kyo gave a light groan. Whatever was licking his neck felt real good. He yelped as a sharp slap was dealt to his cheek, and opened his eyes with a jerk.

"It's about time you woke up, stupid cat. Have you any idea how long I've been here waiting for you to wake up?" Yuki asked, looking down at Kyo. Kyo looked around; he was back in his own room and on his bed.

He frowned, and looked up, only to find that Yuki was inches away from his face. His breath hitched as he tried his best not to move a muscle, eyes locked onto Yuki's. Even though Kyo tried not to move, he soon found himself kissing Yuki.

He closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't a dream. He nearly sighed in ecstasy as Yuki began responding. His tongue lightly touched Yuki's lip, begging for permission. Yuki parted his lips without missing a beat.

Touch, dance, retreat. Touch, push, pull, draw, reach, retreat. The pattern of their tongue's tango continued until the need to breathe was too much for them and they were forced to part. Yuki panted heavily, eyelids parted slightly as he leaned back to get his breath back.

Kyo leaned forward again, but Yuki laid a hand on his chest to stop him. "Kyo... wait, we have to talk first..." Yuki said. Kyo leaned back, a light frown creasing his brow.

"Yuki..." He breathed, leaning forward quickly and catching Yuki off-guard as he captured his lips in a scorching kiss.

"K-Kyo...!" Yuki managed to gasp out, being pushed back against the bed. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling Kyo's hands trail up his shirt. He'd really hoped to talk to Kyo first, but Kyo apparently had different thoughts. With a small sigh, he let Kyo win, giving himself up to Kyo's tantalizing touches.

Once they were done with their _–ahem-_ 'playing', Yuki turned to give Kyo a reproachful look. "Kyo, will you listen to me now?" He asked, gaining his breath back. Kyo turned over, bringing Yuki closer while tracing patterns lightly on his chest.

"What is it koi?" He asked coyly, breath brushing against Yuki's neck. "I... Kyo, what did you mean by..."

"If you're asking whether this was all a one time fling... I hope you don't think that I just wanted you for your physique... I truly love you Yuki." Kyo said, bringing his gaze up to look into Yuki's eyes. Yuki's eyes widened at the pure sincerity in Kyo's tone.

"Kyo... I love you too." With that said, Kyo closed the space between them and brought Yuki into another scorching hot kiss.

**_Ch 3?_**

**Ok I have no clue what to write for chapter three! I had been thinking of a HatoriYuki.. but I don't have any ideas... If you'd like to request a story idea, or a pairing, I'll gladly do my best to fulfill your wish! Ehe, yeah, review ne?**


	3. Ch 3: Accidentally in Love

**Ta-da! The newest installment! Whoo! And this one is special because I took someone's 'challenge'. It's a HaruRitsu, now enjoy!**

_**Ch 3: Accidentally in Love**_

Their meeting had been purely accidental. It had been at the New Year's party, where it had been Momiji's turn to perform.

Ritsu had left the current room where the banquet was held, seeking a few moments of silence, and he'd stumbled upon Hatsuharu.

"Hatsuharu-san, gomen-ne, I didn't know that there was anyone here. I'll show myself out." Ritsu immediately apologized for intruding upon Haru's privacy, as he backed away from the door.

"No, it's fine. I won't mind if you stay." Ritsu looked up, turning his questioning eyes towards the white-black haired teen before him.

"Are... you sure?" At Haru's nod, Ritsu smiled shyly and entered the room again, sliding the door almost shut behind him.

"What brings you here?" Haru asked, returning his gaze to the outside of the window. Ritsu walked over to stand beside the cow.

"I wanted to get a few moments of silence...I... I didn't feel..." Ritsu blushed gently, all of a sudden feeling really vulnerable. Haru looked towards him when he still hadn't finished his sentence.

"You didn't feel...?" Haru prompted, but apparently Ritsu was too flustered to continue with what he'd been saying.

"Gomen-nasai! I really should be leaving!! Gomen, gomen, gomen!!" Before Ritsu broke into his apology rant, Haru raised a hand to his cheek, effectively hushing Ritsu as his thumb stroked the soft skin beneath it.

"What are you apologizing for?" Haru asked softly, waiting for a response from Ritsu, whose blush had increased at his gentle touch. Ritsu opened his mouth to say something, only to have Haru's lips brush against his in the softest of caresses.

For the few seconds that their lips touched, Ritsu felt... he felt...

Haru opened his eyes, pulling back as he felt something moist touch his lips. He absently licked at his lip, tasting the salty tears as he noticed that Ritsu was crying. He instantly regretted his sudden action; he should have asked, instead of just pressing a kiss to an obviously flustered Ritsu.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu...I didn't mean to..." Ritsu shook his head, smiling at Haru's confused gaze.

"No, I...Haru-san, I should be thanking you..." Ritsu said tenderly, raising his hands hesitantly to Haru's cheeks. Haru leaned into the touch, his own hands coming up to cup Ritsu's as he rested his forehead against Ritsu's.

"Thanking me...?" Ritsu pressed forward delicately, brushing lips with Haru's.

They stayed together for the remainder of the banquet, coming out only when Shigure was heard walking towards their room.

"Oh, now what were you two doing in there? I hope you cleaned up well after yourselves! Don't want the maids asking what little perverts were doing things in there, now do you?" Shigure teased with a wink, waving to the two as he passed.

Ritsu couldn't help the blush, though Haru seemed unaffected. They kissed again before they entered where the rest of the zodiac members were, returning to their previous seats as Momiji was about to begin his dance.

Haru looked towards Ritsu. _'He never answered my question about why he was thanking me...'_

Feeling Haru's gaze on him, Ritsu smiled over to the black-white haired teen. _'For making me feel like I belong, Haru-san...'_

**Feedback appreciated. (seriously, need feedback on this)**


End file.
